


[横相]不慎遗失的

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 1





	[横相]不慎遗失的

[横相]不慎遗失的（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[横相]不慎遗失的（完）](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_bfe6891)

Not True。

  


  


**[横相]不慎遗失的  
**

  


  


横山裕有个感觉，自己掉了点什么东西。

他话一出口，取材的记者笑了起来。

“手机？”

记者指一指桌子上的手机。

“不是好好地在那吗！”

横山裕大声反驳。

“钱包？”

记者又问，横山裕摸摸自己的口袋。

“好好地在那里。”

他悻悻然地说。

“……钥匙？”

也不是。

有一种知道丢了东西，却想不起来到底弄丢了什么的焦躁感。

“到底是什么啊……是什么啊……”

他回到乐屋也不开心。

锦户亮经过，看到他之后眉毛往下撇了撇，在他旁边的沙发背上撑着手肘，歪头看他。

“怎么了？”

他问道，有些踟蹰地，“一脸不怎么高兴的样子。”

横山裕撅了撅下嘴唇，不知道怎么说。

Hina从门外进来，脸上还带着没褪色的笑，用力拍打他的肩膀。

很痛！

横山裕转头。

“晚上一起去吃饭吧！”

Hina大声地说。

“刚刚在走廊遇到松润，他们晚上定了地方，一起去吧！”

“去就去，别打我啊，你这家伙偶尔拍肩膀可痛死了啊真是的……”

他小声地抱怨着，却还是笑了。

“我就不去了，已经有约。”

锦户亮抿着嘴忍笑走开，Hina在他侧面的椅子上，拿着台本坐下了。

“呐Hina——”

横山裕发着呆沉默了好一会儿，忽然开口叫对方。

Hina迷惑地抬起头。

“什么？”

他眨了眨那双圆滚滚的眼睛。

“我啊。”

他停顿，Hina点点头，等着下文。

“我好像弄丢了什么东西。”

横山裕郑重其事地说。

“什么？”

Hina被他的郑重其事感染，坐直了身子。

横山裕语气沉痛，“我不知道。”

沉默。

漫长的沉默。

Hina思忖良久，认真地，友爱地，温和地，说了一句。

“哦。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

坐在远一点的地方的大仓全程听着对话，终于忍不住大笑。Yasu和Maru开始小声唱起横山裕寻物之歌，涉谷双手抱胸，望着他一脸沉痛的微笑。

乐屋里一片欢腾，横山裕很忧郁。

“手机——不见了——钱包也不见了——”

手机手机手机——

钱包钱包钱包——

“为啥大合唱啊？！”

横山裕大喊，没有人被阻止。

Hina又拍拍他的肩膀，这回力道轻了很多。

“至少说说你是什么时候弄丢的？”

他也忍着笑，但还是很体贴。

Hina是可靠的，他们一起搭档好久好久了，在一起的时间好久好久好久了，他弄丢了什么，说不定Hina是记得的。

横山裕内心的焦躁感终于轻松了一点，他抱着单边膝盖想了半天。

“不知道。”

他终于说。

“好久以前了，一直觉得是在那里的，但是回头去找已经找不到了。”

他慢慢思索着，忽然又把自己之前说的话全推翻。

“不对，好像是从一开始，觉得大概要弄丢了，所以干脆假装自己不知道那样东西在哪里，结果真的就忘记了。”

Hina的表情愈发困惑了。

“所以？”

他问道，“你为什么赌气？”

“赌气？”

横山裕反问，“我哪赌气了？我大致还是觉得我弄丢了的还是在某个地方啊！而且我为啥要赌气啊！”

“我不就是在问你为啥要赌气。”

Hina望着他，哭笑不得，“而且这样东西对你到底是重要还是不重要完全搞不懂啊。”

“因为不想要弄丢所以先丢掉？结果真的就忘掉了？简直意味不明。”

面对着Hina那张正直的脸，横山裕有点气短。

他不爽，可Hina又是对的，他不想承认，可又不得不承认。

“我也不知道啊。”

他还是说。

不知道是否重要，不知道何时弄丢，只是忽然想起，于是就焦躁起来。

一直觉得在那个地方，但是又觉得好像已经不在了。

但那到底是什么呢。

“走吧。”

Hina对他说。

“要进棚了哟，他们晚上会先去的，我们录完过去时间刚好。”

横山裕这回终于捕捉到之前他觉得漏掉了的什么。

“他们？”

他问，“岚全员？”

Hina摇摇头。

“没啊，就松润，还有爱拔酱。”

横山裕愣了愣。

“那家伙也在啊。”

他说。

然后他就起身去摄影棚了。

横山裕并不惊讶，也不紧张，更没有不自在，可他就是卡顿了一下。

相叶雅纪。

咀嚼着这正儿八经的四个字，他忽然就觉得有点陌生了。

泷泽也这么说过的。

看到现在电视上的爱拔酱，会想到小时候的他。

然后就觉得，不一样了。

哪儿不一样了？

横山裕倒是没有那么多感慨。

每一次他和相叶见面，两个人的对话，都轻松得像是中间没有空白。

岚结成之后联系淡薄起来的那一段空白，关八格外忙碌之后的漫长的空白，在下一次他们见面的时候，就又都不见了。

至少他是这么觉得的。

他一直都觉得，无论相叶雅纪变成什么样子，他家的汤豆腐都还是一样好吃。

想到千叶，就会想到相叶家。

想到相叶。

想到夏天。

想到长长的电车，想到把腿压麻了的松本润和睡着了的自己，被当时那个线一样的少年拍醒，急急忙忙混混沌沌地下车。

要赶不上了！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

有什么可紧张和雀跃的。

可就是又紧张又雀跃。

他其实都忘得差不多了。

横山裕不是个记性太好的人。

他不提，相叶更不会提。

他们就像上班时间不稳定的同期白领，下班以后凑在一块儿吃个晚饭。

第二摊的时候松本润碰见熟人没和他们一桌，散场的时候Hina也先走了。

相叶看看他，手搭上他的肩膀。

“去我家接着喝吗？”

相叶问，歪过头等他的回答。

“行啊。”

他说。

于是就一起上了车。

相叶坐在他旁边，喝了酒就会困，头晃来晃去。

他抬手固定住相叶的上半身，相叶转头看他，他忽然想起他今天的苦恼，开始絮絮叨叨和相叶抱怨起来。

“跟你说啊相叶，我弄丢东西了。”

“Hina说我在赌气，我根本就没有嘛，明白吗？那种找不到的烦躁感，怎么会找不到呢。”

“什么时候弄丢的啊……”

我一直觉得，就算只是在那里放着，那也是我的东西啊。

相叶不打断他，也不问他，只是看着他。

带着一点小小的，宽容的微笑，看着他。

横山裕觉得很安心了。

相叶雅纪安安静静听自己说话的样子，真像一头随时能被人摸摸耳朵的鹿。

他们刚刚认识的时候，相叶就像一片被风一吹就会飞走的叶子，笑起来没头没脑的，像朵噗噜一下绽放开来的小花。

“睡到这边来也可以哟。”

现在的相叶，表情沉稳地坐在他身边的样子，倒也很不错。

虽然丢失的东西没有找到，他都觉得安心了。

“爱拔酱。”

“嗯？”

“爱拔酱！” 

“真是……Yoko你喝醉了啊。”

相叶的声音，又温和又无奈。

他嘿嘿嘿地笑了。

没醉到那个程度的。

横山裕想。

他们进了门坐下，又开了啤酒。

多少也能喝下，啤酒这种东西。

和老朋友一起喝，顺便看看球赛，就更加是这样了。

“到时候横滨Arena，我Hina Yasu会去看的哦。”

他告诉相叶。

“好啊，绝对要来哦。”

相叶回答他。

“新剧一切还顺利吗？”

相叶眨眨眼睛。

“哦，挺好的，说起来啊……”

他聊起剧组里发生的事情，相叶笑得前仰后合。

两个人也能吵吵嚷嚷的。

可安静下来也一点都不奇怪的。

他看着相叶笑起来挤做一团的脸。

还有他无意识抓住自己手腕的，冒着汗的手。

心脏忽然一阵鼓噪。

这一下是喝醉了。

他想，不着痕迹深呼吸，也并不惊慌。

“太好了啊。”

相叶说。

“和Yoko一起工作的人都这么可爱，真是太好了啊。”

他困倦起来，揉了揉眼睛。

“你明天的日程怎么样？虽然我是很高兴我们能一直喝下去啦……绝对不是要你走掉的意思啊。”

相叶扛着困意，抬眼看他，为了表达出他本来的意思，抓紧了横山的手腕。

你这家伙，到底要多顾忌别人的心情啊。

横山哭笑不得，又弄不开相叶的手。

只好让他握着，牢牢握着，就像要在手腕上抓出痕迹一样，用力地扣紧。

手腕。

手链。

福至心灵。

他弄丢的说不定就是它。

——カッペ，你自己的生日干嘛送我礼物？

——拿着就是了！Merry Christmas！

——我六年间一直戴着的东西，就是カッペ送我的手链哦。

——很棒对不对！再给我看看！

——不给你。

横山裕单手抓着啤酒杯，慢慢地喝，相叶的额头压在桌上，看起来就像是真的睡着了。

“我就算告诉你行程你现在也根本没在听啊。”

鬼使神差，他伸手抚一把相叶后脑勺的头发。

不吵不闹的时候，相叶雅纪看起来总是很寂寞。

当年杂志留言板上的，非常失落的相叶雅纪，好像比任何时候都寂寞。

“拜启横山君，你最近在做什么？在这寒冷的日子里，完全失去了你的联络。我刚满二十岁，每天都过得很好喔！生日那天也没有来通电话……算了，没有消息就是好消息，我随时等着你的联络喔！”

为什么又出现了不联络的空白，现在的自己，无论如何也记不清了。

是赌气吗？还是只是忙碌？还是相叶很忙碌？

最后联络他了吗？什么时候联络的？

横山裕早已没了印象。

二十岁，成人式，好遥远。

他想起来自己弄丢的是什么。

又好像远不止是一条戴旧了的手链而已。

——听说那家伙在成人式上写了“对任何事都要充满干劲”

——他到底要对啥有干劲啊！

——是不可思议的人诶。

——真是的，好喜欢他。

相叶成人式之后，他和Hina在广播上提到相叶时，相叶又知道吗。

关于他的，玩笑似的，那半句话。

他静静地坐了一刻。

“起来，起来，相叶。”

他吸口气，把相叶推醒，“我要回去了。”

相叶摇摇晃晃站起来，陪着他到门口，送他下楼。

“Yoko。”

相叶忽然开口，横山裕等着他往下说。

“虽然只是我的看法，”相叶笑得迷迷糊糊，又像那朵没头没脑的灿烂小花，“弄丢了的东西，就不要再想了。”

“缘分尽了的时候，是不可以再追的。”

横山裕哦了一声，盯着门看。

“在这种时候语气真强硬啊，爱拔桑。”

相叶打开鞋柜找鞋子，他仿佛笑了一下。

“我是说真的哦？珍惜现在总是比较好的。”

——我把手链给弄丢了，早弄丢了。不过当年大家的品位可都真差啊。

——我说カッペ，我忽然想起来，你是不是喜欢过我啊？

他看着低头正在找出门用的鞋子的相叶，忽然很想这么说。

开玩笑似地，尽管玩笑，也有些微真实的可能。

他当然没有说出口。

“你们岚都这么说。”

横山裕调戏他。

没想到相叶很认真地回答了。

“是啊，我们五个人，都是这样想的。”

那么坦然，提到岚的时候，有种习以为常因此毫无自觉的爱。

相叶对上他的视线，愣了一下。

“怎么了？”

他笑着问。

“没啥，觉得你长大了嘛，”横山笑，“我很欣赏你啊。”

相叶大笑起来，“你一定又在耍我了。”

“没这回事没这回事，我真的很欣赏你。”

横山裕与相叶雅纪，一个不在意，一个不记得。

对待旧物与往事，这样难道不是最适合。

“下回再一起吃饭吧。”

他上车之前对相叶说。

“电话联络！”

相叶笑眯眯地跟他挥手。

“手机，不见了。

钱包也不见了。”

横山裕坐在后座，仰着头，望着窗外，轻轻哼歌。

的士司机不认识横山裕，不知道他经典的寻物小调。

等红绿灯时他回头看一眼，已经看不到相叶的公寓。

深夜无人，天地间是建筑，夜雨和不知名的花树。

雨滴和花瓣，静静地下落。

“爱拔酱也不见了。”

他差点在出租车上就睡过去。

清醒过来时车已停稳，司机见他醒来，友善地从后视镜里看他。

“先生，下车时请拿好您的手机和钱包。”

横山裕一惊。

司机憨厚地笑。

“您刚才在念叨。”

手机手机手机。

钱包钱包钱包。

“还有……”

司机困惑地复述出那个词。

カッペ。

カッペ。

他早弄丢的，他的カッペ。

  


Fin

  


  


Hin奇妙！明明这两位当僚机恶友都不过分，偏偏写出来这么文艺痛x

文中有些梗是从横相考古楼里看来的，可能有一些出入，现实向其实都不现实，就……不用认真。

本月产出量，令人焦虑（大颗眼泪（

  


PS：中间成人式那段似乎是横雏的reco，我在网上找到的翻译附在下面了，还蛮有趣的w

  


今年成人式上相葉在繪馬上寫下「對任何事都要充滿幹勁」

村上橫山「哈哈~(爆笑)」

村上「他想在什麼事情上有幹勁?」

橫山「他是接下來才要有幹勁吧?」

村上「有辦法嗎?」

橫山「真是的，好喜歡他」

村上「覺得很輕飄飄的人耶，相葉他」

橫山「他有什麼目標嗎?」

村上「我想沒有吧。很不簡單耶，像那樣子的氣質」

橫山「就是啊」

村上「很獨特吧。覺得他好像不會被人討厭耶。不管做什麼事都會被原諒的氣質耶」

  


以上w秋天快乐w

2016-08-13

| 359  
25

  
| 

[#横相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%AA%E7%9B%B8)

评论(25)

热度(359)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://ringo-n.lofter.com/) [貝人。](http://ringo-n.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://yukisirius.lofter.com/) [yukisirius](http://yukisirius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://shijibushizuojingjun.lofter.com/) [是祭不是佐井君](http://shijibushizuojingjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://88836749.lofter.com/) [💚](http://88836749.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://xiaohong1994.lofter.com/) [光影流年](http://xiaohong1994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://12205539.lofter.com/) [。。。。。](http://12205539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://b612meiguihua.lofter.com/) [小王子的玫瑰花](http://b612meiguihua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) [啊啊啊今天不想取昵称明天也不想](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://hehehe8733.lofter.com/) [Hehehe8733](http://hehehe8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://chaguan075.lofter.com/) [茶館](http://chaguan075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://88836749.lofter.com/) [💚](http://88836749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://wuyawuyaa.lofter.com/) [乌鸦(눈‸눈")](http://wuyawuyaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://kazu0125.lofter.com/) [South](http://kazu0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://yeqianjiu.lofter.com/) [叶千玖](http://yeqianjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) [甜柿🍊](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://anxiaoshan067.lofter.com/) [安小山](http://anxiaoshan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) [锦溢](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) [锦溢](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://goodnight781.lofter.com/) [DreamforU](http://goodnight781.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://chigetianlizi.lofter.com/) [吃个甜栗子](http://chigetianlizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://suonaoo.lofter.com/) [锁娜^(oo)^](http://suonaoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://amy77064.lofter.com/) [鲸色](http://amy77064.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](http://amy77064.lofter.com/) [鲸色](http://amy77064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://kexueyangzhu100tian.lofter.com/) [末未](http://kexueyangzhu100tian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://aestheticision.lofter.com/) [鳗鱼饭](http://aestheticision.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://pacon.lofter.com/) [培根咒](http://pacon.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](http://pacon.lofter.com/) [培根咒](http://pacon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://7733286.lofter.com/) [八盐人偶](http://7733286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://evelyrn.lofter.com/) [鹿照水](http://evelyrn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) [Kkkkkkkk](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://xi285924.lofter.com/) [xi](http://xi285924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](http://junqi715.lofter.com/) [阿泽泽泽泽](http://junqi715.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) [夏实实呀](http://natsumisakurai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](http://andongnideshengaikesupeili.lofter.com/) [我不是有志青年](http://andongnideshengaikesupeili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://october1001.lofter.com/) [椰果奶茶不加冰👀](http://october1001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://celldivision.lofter.com/) [Moony](http://celldivision.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) [大兔子爱吃鱼](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://zs852x.lofter.com/) [TOMA](http://zs852x.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://22345678623456787.lofter.com/) [黄油啤酒](http://22345678623456787.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://yiyuzhong.lofter.com/) [白川](http://yiyuzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://leiaice.lofter.com/) [ice-love☘️aiba](http://leiaice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://qiaopiyuebing.lofter.com/) [是个report废人](http://qiaopiyuebing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://junnnn-inoooo.lofter.com/) [平躺不腰疼](http://junnnn-inoooo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
